


Once Upon a Time I Loved You Too

by CatDcruz23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story, Love You Twice Shame on Me.I would make this right with you, I do love you.





	Once Upon a Time I Loved You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks again for the love on my last story and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I promised something happier and I think this is slightly happier...slightly...ENJOY! 
> 
> As mentioned this is a prequel to Love You Twice Shame on Me. 
> 
> Love forever and always, CatD23.

Once Upon a Time I loved you

Becky POV:

I felt my blood run cold when Shane announced that Charlotte was on Smackdown, it had taken me so long to finally stop crying over her. The last time we were together she broke my heart and never looked back, I missed her for so long and now I had to be around her again. 

I had just walked back into the locker room; I had gotten really lucky so far in not running into her, I just needed to get out of here before I ran into her now. I started quickly packing my bag when I heard the door open, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand and I knew she was in the room with me. 

“Hey Becks” I stopped packing my bag and slowly turned to face her. “Long time no see” She stepped closer to me, a small smile on her lips. “How’ve you-“

“We’re not doing this” I cut her off, stepping back and crossing my arms over my chest. “You’re the last person I wanted on this brand with me but you’re here and I have to deal with that” I watched her smile fall at that. “I’m not falling back with you or falling for you, it took me too damn long to get over you” I turned and quickly zipped my bag up before throwing it over my shoulder. “You stay away from me and I’ll stay away from you” I brushed passed her and walked out. 

_

Charlotte POV:

It had been a few weeks that I’ve been on the blue brand and Becky has done everything in her power not to talk me, it hurt but I really couldn’t blame her. I was excited to be here and to be around her again, but I was the dumbass who didn’t think to try and make things right with her before I got here. I had really hurt her and broke her heart all those years ago and I will never ever be able to fully make up for that, but I was going to try and get her friendship back if I couldn’t have her any other way. 

I was stretching in the locker room getting ready for my match, all while watching Becky in her match. God she was sexy when she was focused and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from her, her passion and love for this business is always what I found sexiest about her. I abruptly stopped my stretches when I saw Becky get jumped in the ring by Natalya and her crew of bitches…I had to go out there and help her, she can hate me later for it.  
_

“What did you want me to do, Becky?” I asked as I followed her to the trainer’s room. 

“To leave me alone” She limped into the trainer’s room and slowly pulled herself on to the bed. 

“Becky, they had you out numbered and they were beating the shit out of you” I leaned back on the wall opposite her. “I couldn’t just sit back” 

“Yeah too used to being the one doing the beating” She muttered as she rolled her shoulder. 

“Becky…” I let out a sigh and she glanced up at me. “I am trying here, I know I fucked up with us, but I am trying” 

“You’re right” She shook her head. “You did fuck up with us” 

Before I could say anything more the trainer walked in, I gave Becky one more look before walking out of the room. 

_

Becky POV:

It had been a few months since Charlotte has come back into my life and she has been trying so much, it’s getting really hard for me to not smile when she’s around. I really thought it was just going to be a bunch of bullshit when she came around, and all of this was a giant plan to get my guard down and then break me again. To be honest I have been holding back so much with her because I really don’t know if I can take it if I lose her again. 

“Hey stranger” I looked over my shoulder and a small smile made its way on to my face when I saw the girl of my thoughts. 

“Can’t really call me that when we see each other almost daily” She let out a small laugh as she moved to sit beside me on the crate. 

“Well you’ve been avoiding my calls and texts, I thought we were making progress” Wow she wasn’t even trying to beat around the bush this time. 

“Listen Charlotte” She raised her hand and stopped me. 

“No I want you to listen” She angled her body so that she could really face me. “I know that I fucked up and I know that I hurt you…I wish I could take that back, I never wanted to lose you form my life and I never really appreciated what we had” Charlotte reached for my hand and I didn’t stop her or pull away. “I’ve missed you Becks, I’ve miss us and I missed this and I just want you back in my life…even if it’s just as a friend” 

“Friends?” I raised an eyebrow but my eyes stayed on our joined hands, I forgot how well they always fit together. 

“As long as it means I get you back in my life then yes, friends” 

“Good” I gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling my hand away. “I can do friends but I can’t promise you if I will ever be ready for anything else” 

“That’s okay” She gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. “To fresh starts” She held her pinky out and I locked mine with hers.  
_

Charlotte POV: 

It had been six months and this friendship with Becky has begun to shift, there was something more there and I still felt it but now she was showing me that she was feeling it too. I was going to make my move tonight and I prayed to anyone listening that she wouldn’t reject me, Naomi had seen everything and she was the one encouraging me to do something about it. 

I was waiting for Becky to get out of the showers so we could head back to the hotel, when she walked out she was in nothing but a towel and my breath stopped. Truly in this world I had not seen anything as beautiful as Becky Lynch; make up free and natural but still the most beautiful thing in this world. 

“You okay there, Flair?” She asked as she grabbed some clothes. 

“Yeah, great” I cleared my throat and took a seat on the bench; she headed back to the bathroom. “Uh so do you wanna go get some food?”

“Yeah I’m always down for food” 

“Perfect, wanna get dinner with me?” 

“Isn’t that what I just agreed to?” She asked with a laugh as she walked back out this time dressed, taking a seat beside me to get her shoes on. 

“Wanna go on a date with me?” She looked up at me midway of tying her shoe, she slowly sat up straight. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to go on a date with me…tonight?” I asked again, moving slightly closer to her. 

“Charlotte…” 

“I know you said you may never be ready for anything more, I know that you’re scared to take this step with me again” I ran my hand through her hair. “But I know you feel this Becky; I know you can feel that we are made for so much more than just friendship. I want us to try this again and if you give me a chance I will do everything I can to prove that it’s worth it” 

“Please don’t break my heart again” She whispered out and it broke my heart to hear the pain in her voice. 

“I won’t” I ran both my hands through her hair and leaned my forehead against hers. 

“I don’t think I could take it this time, somehow I love you so much more than I thought I could” I felt her hands on my arms, her eyes slid closed and mine followed. 

“I love you so much, I never stopped” 

With that I leaned in and connected our lips, she hesitated for a moment before kissing me back and it was like I was in heaven. I tested the waters and let my tongue slip out and slide against her lips, she let me in and we both let out a moan when we connected. God I missed this. 

_

Becky POV:

It’s our one year and I could not be happier, Charlotte and I haven’t been in a better place and we can’t seem to get enough of each other. I really was scared at the start of this thing, that I was going to hurt again or that things wouldn’t be the same but they were better than last time. The connection that we always had was still there and had grown with Charlotte’s change of personality; she had grown to be more loving to the people around her and less focused on her old selfish needs.

Tonight was a big night for me, I was going to take a big step with Charlotte and I knew I was ready to do it because every time she was near me it was like my heart drank a case of Redbull. I was going to take her out to dinner and then pop the question and pray that it went the way I saw it in my head.

“What’s on your mind?” Charlotte asked, taking a sip of her wine. 

We were finally at dinner after the show and I was a little distracted by the velvet box sitting in my leather jacket. 

“What?” I looked up from my salad. “Oh nothing, just thinking about my match” 

“Come on Becks” She shook her head and leaned back against her chair, a frown creasing her brow. “I thought we were passed this, why are you lying to me?” 

“I’m not lying to you” I put my fork down and reached for my water. 

“If you’re upset about something-“

“I’m not upset about anything” I let my hand go into my jacket pocket. 

“Then why are you so out of it?” She downed the rest of her wine. “This is supposed to be our anniversary dinner and you are anything but here” 

Okay well it’s now or never…

“You’re right I’m distracted” I stood up and I saw a flash of panic pass her eyes. “It’s only because I’ve been thinking about doing this all night” With that I got down on one knee and I heard Charlotte, along with other in the restaurant, let out a gasp. “I really, really love you Charlotte Flair and I can’t actually put into words how happy I am to have you back in my life. All the time we missed is something that I wish we could get back but I wouldn’t change a damn thing if it got us back to this moment every single time. I would really love it if we could spend the rest of our lives together…So Charlotte Flair, will you marry me?” I pulled the box out and opened it, holding it up to my girl. 

“Becky…”She sild of her chair and got on her knees in front of me, tears rolling down her beautiful face. “Yes” She smiled at me and I gave her the biggest smile back.

I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, Charlotte took a second to look at it before drawing me into a kiss. 

_

Charlotte POV:

I walked out of the bathroom in our hotel room, my eyes were focused on the ring Becky just put on my hand a couple of hours ago. It had really taken me by surprise, I never thought this moment would come for us this soon but I could not be happier. I was engaged and this time to the love of my life and to the person I know I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with, she is my soul mate. I looked at the bed and found Becky smiling at her phone, I slowly made my way over before climbing on top of her and straddling her hips. 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” I asked as I ran my hand under her shirt and over her abs, she let out a hum as she turned the phone to me. I felt my heart grow at the site, it was a picture of us sharing a kiss as I showed the ring off and she had set it as her background. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

I took the phone from her hand and tossed it to the side before stretching out on top of her.

“You’re just saying that to get me naked” She leaned up and connected our lips. 

“Is it working?” I moved my lips to her neck.

“Mmm…Yeah” She flipped us over. 

_

Becky POV:

We were in bed, Charlotte was out cold beside me but sleep wasn’t going to come to me tonight. It was the night before Summerslam and I know that sleep is something I really need but I couldn’t shut my brain off. Charlotte had her hand on my stomach and I was playing with the ring on her finger, something inside of me had flipped and I didn’t really know how to deal with demons that began to stir in me. 

I had worked so hard for this title match and now I had to fight that much harder because Charlotte was suddenly add in it, this wasn’t how tomorrow was supposed to be. I wanted to be happy that Charlotte was getting a title chance, but it only felt like a chance was getting taken away from me. Charlotte knew that something had changed in the last few weeks but I wasn’t up for talking about it and she knew that too. It had only taken one month form the engagement to now for things to feel like they were falling apart, but this time it felt like it was all on me. 

Charlotte let out a small sigh before moving her arm to wrap around my waist, she buried her face into my neck and a small amount of peace came over me when I felt her breath against my neck. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her forehead, tomorrow after our match I would talk to her and make this right. 

“I do love you” I whispered against her forehead.


End file.
